Love, a Never Ending Dream
by Idatashii Koinonayami
Summary: Haruka walks in on Michuru, with someone else, but is it a dream? or is it real life?
1. Default Chapter

Haruka entered the door with a single white rose, in hopes to see Michuru's eyes light up in delight, but what she saw was not what she expected, nor what she wanted.  
  
"Michuru!" she shouted as she sat straight up in bed.   
  
"Haruka?! Are you okay?"   
  
"I-i-t was hopefully just a bad dream. You were.." Haruka tried to say as Michuru gently placed her index finger up to Haruka's lips.  
  
"Shh. It's okay. And besides, it's bad luck to talk about a dream before 7 in the morning." she smiled as she tried to comfort Haruka.  
  
"Its over now, so try to go back to sleep."   
  
"I don't think i can."  
  
"Well, I know something else we can do." giggled Michuru.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Hopefully, this will be the shortest chapter 


	2. Is This of What is to be?

Michuru looked up at Haruka, smiled, and asked, "Now what was that dream about?"   
  
"I-I don't really feel like talking about it."   
  
"Oh, come on. You should atleast be able to tell me some of it, but.....if you don't feel like it, you don't have to tell. I am willing to listen whenever you are willing to tell."  
  
"Yes. Thanks." Haruka said as she grinned a little.   
  
"So, how about I fix breakfast, and you wake Hotaru up?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."   
  
And with that, Haruka got up, and went to the next room to check on little Hotaru. SHe quietly opened the door, and looked in, and there lay Hotaru, still sound asleep. Haruka quietly crept in, and gave Hotaru a gentle nudge.   
  
"Hotaru, wake up." she said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Come on, time to wake up and get ready for school."  
  
"Okay, but do I have to go? I like staying here with you guys?"  
  
"You have to go." smiled Haruka, "Now get ready, and wash up breakfast."  
  
"Okay." smiled Hotaru as she dashed towards the bathroom to wash up.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru had gone to school, and now it was time for Michuru's and Haruka's alone time.   
  
Michuru was busy washing up the dishes so afterwards, she and her Haruka could spend some tome together, and Haruka decided to try to get some rest she lost from the nightmare and pure exhaustion.   
  
She quickly drifted off, but the same dream from last night.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears in real life as she watched it happen in the dream all over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHy does this dream keep coming to me?   
  
Is it a picture of what is to be?  
  
From the sight of pain and suffering my heart is to take,   
  
It already feels as if my heart will break.  
  
She was to be my lover, my soul mate.  
  
And now, is the one that carries out this fate?  
  
Her loving touch, I will so dearly miss,  
  
It is like I can already taste our last kiss  
  
Her eyes...as blue as the water of the skies  
  
Start to tremble, as they go from my face to the floor.  
  
She quickly turns around, and walks out the door,  
  
The door of the house that held our love for each other,  
  
I swear, after her, I shall never love another.   
  
For I can not handle my heart to ache.  
  
I must stop this calamity, for our love's sake!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka woke up, tears streaming down her sweaty face  
  
"WHy do I keep on having such a horrible damn dream?" she asked as she leaned her head on her hand. "I have got to figure out what that dream means. I just can't take that dream anymore." she said as she quickly unwrapped herself from the covers.  
  
By that time, Michuru entered the room.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Haruka looked up at her, and trying to hold back a tear, she said, "I'm fine."  
  
"You had that dream again didn't you?"  
  
"I can never hold anything back from you, can I? Yes, I had the same dream again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peace of advice, if you already have an over protective mother, don't write stuff like this, now mom things I am gay...LOL...she is messed up...^___^ 


	3. Live in the Present

Michuru smiled at Haruka, "Don't worry, it's just a dream."  
  
"I know, but at times, it doesn't seem like a dream, it seems so....real." Haruka said as she wiped sweat from her face.  
  
"What is to happen will eventually happen. It's our unforseen destiny. You can't change it, so you might as well embrace it."  
  
"Yes. I know you are right. It's just so hard to believe that......."  
  
"That what?"   
  
"Never mind." Haruka said trying to avoid telling her nightmare to her lover.  
  
Michuru sighed and said, 'Guess you aren't ready to trust me with your dream yet." as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower.  
  
"It's not that. It's just that I, myself am not ready to confront such a thing."   
  
"It's okay. I understand. Now come on, we need to get ready for the Hotaru to come home, and for the music lessons. We have a group of ten coming."   
  
"Heh. You are the most lovable, kindest, and most understanding person I know, and I guess...that's why I love you." Haruka said as she blushed slightly.  
  
Michuru giggled, slipped of her gown, and lead Haruka into the hot shower.   
  
"Less thinking about the future, more thinking about the present." she wispered as she gently pressed her lips to Haruka's.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^  
  
Hehe...I am sorta unsure about what to write next...It may take some time, but asap, I will have a new chapter up....Be patient...and ALWAYS R+R   
  
"loves getting reviews" ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*!*!*!*~*~*~*!*!*!*!*~*~*~*~!*!*!*~*~*~*~!*!**!~*~*~*!*!*!*~*~*~  
  
How can I tell her my heart's greatest fear?  
  
How can I part from someone so dear?  
  
Dare I say goodbye?  
  
I cannot let her see me cry.  
  
I want nothing more to be with my beloved one.  
  
But what if that cannot be?  
  
What if in my mysterious dream the future I do see?  
  
I can only hope and pray,   
  
That it willl not come true someday  
  
For I already feel my heat filling with fear  
  
And in my eye the formation of a crystal tear  
  
At the sight of our last goodbye,  
  
I know that I would much rather die  
  
Than be apart from her.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ 


	4. The Melody of Time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru burst through the door.   
  
"I'm home!" she cried happily.  
  
Michiru and Haruka walked out, dressed in their casual attire.  
  
"How was your day at school Hotaru?"  
  
"Hmm, it was alright I guess." she smiled.  
  
"Do you have alot of homework?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Not really."  
  
'Then you should have time to do it before music, right?"  
  
"Hai." she smiled, pulling out her science book.  
  
"Haruka, I'm going to go get things set up, I may need your help." she said, dragging Haruka by the hand.  
  
"Hhai."  
  
'What's up with them? Especially papa (Haruka. I forget the name she calls her).'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka was setting up the chairs in a circle as Michiru was tuning up her violin.   
  
Maybe, just maybe, if she stayed to listen, the music from Michiru would relax her, soothing those wretched thoughts.  
  
"Ok, they should be here any-" she was cut off by the sound of the door bell.  
  
Hotaru walked to it and quickly opened the door.  
  
"Konichiwa Hotaru-chan!" a couple girls out of the group said smilingly.  
  
"Konichiwa minna-san! Come on in"  
  
They followed her to where Michiru was set up.  
  
"Konichiwa. Ready to begin?" she smiled at them, getting a nod in return.  
  
"Ok, page six. Melody of Time. Everyone got it?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
They started playing, led by Michiru.   
  
At first, to Haruka, the music was so soothing. She sat back in the chair and tried to relax, dozing off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka opened the door, holding a single white rose for her lover, when she saw the most unpleasent sight-Michiru was kissing someone else!  
  
Haruka shrieked.  
  
"Michiru!"   
  
Michiru calmly and slowly turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here. What's that person doing here?" she spat angrily.  
  
"Meet my NEW lover-................"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is it? Just wait until next time......hehe 


End file.
